Metal ion battery shapes the future of energy storage. There is a drive to develop smaller and lighter batteries with high energy density at relatively low costs. The specific capacity (mAh/g) of the metal ion battery is determined by the electrode, which relates to the amount of an electrode active material that can be reversibly intercalated/de-intercalated and the weight of the electrode active material.
Electrodes with layered structure usually forming on a current collector that undergo good intercalation and de-intercalation of ions in the charging and discharging process. The easiness of the access of ions contributes to the electrochemical performance of the battery. Also the stability of the electrode is of importance. Current collector must be electrochemically stable when in contact with the battery component during the potential operation windows of the electrode. Continue corrosion of current collector lead to increase the internal resistance of the battery, which causes the capacity decline. Corrosion of the current collector may cause short-circuit. This raises doubts about the safety of the battery.
The invention seeks to offer an improvement to the existing battery arrangement at a reasonable cost.